User talk:LittleJuniper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rabble page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katara20 (Talk) 02:17, July 25, 2011 Banner Welcome to the wiki, LittleJuniper. :) The current banner (or graphic wordmark, as Wikia calls it) was always meant to be temporary, so you're more than welcome to upload a new one. However, banners must be 250 x 65 px or less, or else they will not work. The banner I made was created using Paint, which is terrible at resizing images in increments other than 25. However, it is approximately the size that your banner will have to be. Also, graphic wordmarks can only be .png files. Ideally, your banner should be on a transparent background (I assume you understand how Photoshop layers work?). If you don't give it a transparent background, make sure the background matches the gray background of our website (to do that, simply press the Print Screen key on your keyboard while visiting this website, paste the image into Photoshop, and sample the gray background color). Once you finish that, you must upload the file. To upload a file: first, click on any article (for example, it could be Rex Salazar's article). Underneath the Recent Wiki Activity on your right, you should see a button that says "Add a Photo". Click it. Then click on the Browse button to locate the appropriate file on your computer. Once you've selected the file, click the open button, and then the Upload photo button. That's all there is to it. Note: once the photo is uploaded, only an administrator has the ability to set the photo as the wiki's graphic wordmark. P.S. Are you related to JuniperAlien? :P Also, just out of curiosity, which version of Photoshop do you have? I used to have an older version of the program that I used for years until I upgraded to a new computer and lost it. :( How I miss that program... But I plan to purchase it again soon. P.S.S. In the future, I will respond to messages on my own talk page if that's where the initial message is left. Also, don't forget to sign your messages with four "~" in a row (no spaces in between, and omitting the quotation marks). This will automatically create a signature for you. Katara20 02:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Banner Saw the banner you created, looks incredible. Nice name ;) Lol JuniperAlien 00:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : The banner is beautiful, Little Juniper, but it needs to be re-sized so that the height is no more than 65 px (the width of it is fine, though). Just lock the aspect ratio on it and re-size it down until the height matches 65 px. And wow, you have CS4! I never had that version of it, but I've heard it's amazing! I definitely need to buy it! Katara20 01:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Changed dimensions =D LittleJuniper 20:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :: Alright, it's been set! Once the wiki's image cache clears (which takes a while - sometimes up to a day), the new logo will show up. My sincere thanks for creating such a beautiful logo! I'll be sure to credit you for making it on the home page as soon as it shows up. Katara20 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hey How is it going It's ummm... going fine. Errr... yeah. Who are you, by the way? =) LittleJuniper 21:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Jess0312, but call me Jess if you want to. Submitted I submitted a post about Kenwyn. I don't know if it's good enough, but hoepfully it is. Edit: Actually, don't submit the first one I made for you, because I want to motify it up a little. JuniperAlien 23:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey LittleJuniper, I have a question to ask about the background for the wiki? Do you know which episodes you've gotten those screenshots from? JuniperAlien 10:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't know. I just saw them on the gallery pages for Providence and Abysus. I'm pretty sure that the Abysus pic is from 'What Lies Beneath' or 'The Day that Everything Changed', most likely the latter. LittleJuniper 15:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Thank you! Thank you so much for the birthday wish. JuniperAlien 00:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Present Yeah I'm on and it's fine. I just made a Skwydd fandub/Demo and it was really boring. Anyway, as for your questions; My opions on Caesar? Um, I like him. I think he's pretty chill. But in all honestly I don't seem to trust him. I just want to know what's happened in his past. Rex's past? I'm not sure, but I want to see what his parents looked like so, so, so badly. I have a feeling it'd be kind of morbid though... Hm, Rebecca. I'd say she joined Providence not only because her intelligence is way up there, but because of her sister, Beverly. I think that's another reason as to why she's opposed to killing E.V.O.s so much. JuniperAlien 00:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : We could talk on your page, and sure. Once I put it up on youtube. I sound like, really boring...because I was, but yeah, lol. : Yeah, I want to see those episode real badly too...I'd like to see how badass Breach turns and stuff. But how are they getting episodes so quickly in Austrailia?!? JuniperAlien 00:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : That's what I'd like to know. Maybe it's becuase they air on a different TV network or something. I dunno.But it makes me pissed off, becuase CN owns the copyrights to the GD show and they refuse to even allow the Austraian-aired eps to be on youtube, and they won't even let us see them early! : Anyways, what do you think will happen that is apparently 'different; in the episode? LittleJuniper 01:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : In Lions and Lambs...? Hmm...well, since she can open them in time (I'm thinking, by that, they mean she can go back and forth in time or what not?) we'll see some shocking things? Oh man, I hope. What about you? Heres the demo btw. I was too lazy to let the sounds match up. : It looks fine to me =D You do awesome voice acting/fandubbing, btw! (no, I didn't creep on your channel and look at your other stuff... Not at all...) LittleJuniper 01:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :: Lol, that actually made me laugh. Thanks buddy. Hey, I just made you administrator, 'Kay? I also gave you rollback and Chat moderator. JuniperAlien 01:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Whoa, thanks! What is this rollback you speak of? I'm going to assume it has nothing to do with WalMart... =P LittleJuniper 01:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :: lolol! Rollback is a method used to prevent vandalism and stuff. It's hard to explain. I remember looking it up, but I forgot. JuniperAlien 01:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm just getting into some of the wikis and i am also a follower of the Ben 10, Young Justice and Assassin's Creed wikis, so feel free to message me with any questions or comments. Nightweaver454 22:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) am aslo a big fan pleas till me where i could fine episode lion and lambs pleas ive been searching 4 it all day pleas till me am also a fan of breach so till me ples I tried to find it again, but it was taken off from where I got it. Sorry =C LittleJuniper 19:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Thought I should let you know I've created a Profile Image Change forum page. --JuniperAlien 06:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PNG/JPG Files? Hey LittleJuniper. When uploading images, or saving them to your computer to add them unto the wiki, can you please save them as PNG files? JPG files tend to compress the image quality meanwhile, PNG on the other hand tend to make them a little more clearer. The reason I ask this is because PNG files tend to be put a lot on this wiki and it's easier for us to reupload new versions of older/poorer looking pictures. Thank you. JuniperAlien 03:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Faaack! Yeah, dude! I'm so sorry about that! LittleJuniper 12:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Need Help Oy, I've heard you have official videos or GR from I tunes. I was wondering if you had time, can you check out if the video have credits section, if they do can you printscreen something like this and placed it on the gallery of the episode gallery? The purpose is avoid conjectural titles and giving them official credit names. So far I only had few credits from pirated shows of GR, and since they're pirated, most of the time credits aren't inserted (though if there is GR dvd sold in Indonesia I would buy it lol). ~Much thanks and gratitude from Flickfreak 04:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'll do that as soon as I get more money to boy stuff on iTunes! I've actually thought about doing that for while! LittleJuniper 00:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : Thank you! (and sorry for the extreme late reply). My country is so lame, I currently know that they just imported Gen Rex ....but it was 4:3 ratio and still stuck with season 1 ;_; Flickfreak 14:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey LittleJuniper hows it going? ;) Steffane Crawford 14:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's, um, going good? 14:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Got logged out. Sorry! LittleJuniper 14:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Discussion Here —JuniperAlien (talk) 15:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Background I think it looks good and with much more high quality :) Though I was wondering if the show will be about Providence vs. Providence defect group. Or there's about fighting the Pack (haven't heard anything about them). Flickfreak 06:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : I like the new background as well. Katara20 (talk) 16:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :: sorry for such a late reply >.> I do too agree that the background is suitable for current events... yeah, It's a nice background --Wszemir 07:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: So we're all cool on the new background? Great! Now... How do I put it up?LittleJuniper 18:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :::: First, click the "Admin" link at the very bottom of the page. Under the section titled "Wiki", click the "Theme Designer" icon. Next, click the thumbnail that displays under the word "graphic". In the new menu that displays, click the browse button and locate the background file on your computer (if you've already deleted it, simply find the background file you uploaded to the wiki and re-save it as a file on your computer). When you're done, click the upload button. Katara20 (talk) 18:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thanks! I had to lengthen it an downsize the file quality to make it work, though. Hopefully, it still looks good to everyone else =D LittleJuniper 23:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper It looks beautiful, LittleJuniper! :D I like it even more than the original background. Katara20 (talk) 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello LittleJuniper! I really like the new background of the wiki :) I'll brief: I turned to you because i saw that you did a great job with the background. Me and my friend of the Italian Generator Rex wiki, we thought we'd ask if you could prepare one for this wiki. Would do something like the previous background. I tried myself to create some, but did not have a good quality :/ I hope not to be too much trouble with this request. PS: I do not care you hurry, but I'd be grateful if you help me with this problem:) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 19:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will not make you hurry, take your time as you want. So ... * Yes! I mean the previous background *The image of Providence taken from episode 1 I wish it was the first series and that of abissus from episode 2 of season one. *Well, no, I think. these are good *Abissus I wish it were set to the right of the background, while the Providence left. *The fading light gray will be fine. *Other preferences? No, that's okay:) *Yes, for now I intend to use this banner. I do not know if he'll change ... Thanks and sorry for my bad english :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 11:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi LittleJuniper! I wanted to let you know that the background I have already solved. sorry for the trouble :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 13:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC)